This disclosure relates to polycarbonate compositions, and in particular to stabilized polycarbonate compositions with improved optical properties, methods of manufacture, and uses thereof.
Polycarbonates are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications, from automotive parts to electronic appliances, to light. Because of their broad use, particularly in corrective lenses, it is desirable to provide stable polycarbonates with high transparency and low haze.
The efficient production of transparent polycarbonate compositions containing high melting point crystalline additives granules, for example UV stabilizers with a melting point above 280° C. can be problematic due to the high haze of the resultant article.
Further, well controlled feeding of small amounts of fine powders into an extruder is often difficult due to dust formation and uneven metering. It is known to those having ordinary skill in the art that compacting the powder into a coarser granule is a solution. However, this poses problems when the additive is a crystalline solid with a melting point above 280° C.
Thus, there is a need for a method for efficient production of transparent polycarbonate compositions containing high melting crystalline additive aggregates.